


I Had Sex Today

by Caprin



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprin/pseuds/Caprin
Summary: When Twilight gets interrupted with a barrage of unneeded information from her best friend, how can she possibly get out of it? And more importantly, does she want to?





	I Had Sex Today

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight!" Pinkie shouted, bursting through the front door of the Ponyville library. She tumbled head over hooves for a moment before coming to a stop in front of her friend.

"What is it, Pinkie?" the purple mare asked, trying too hard not to make eye contact with the local eccentric. It wasn't working.

"Twilight, guess what?!"

"Um, you ate a cupcake?"

"No! Well, yes, actually, but that's not why I'm here!"

"Well, then why are you here, Pinkie?"

"To tell you something, duh!" the pink apocolypse stated like it was obvious. Which, to be fair, it kind of was. "Silly Twilight, I thought you were the genius!"

"I am! Pinkie, what are you going on about?"

"I had sex today!"

Twilight's brain shut off momentarily as it tried to both process the fact that Pinkie was so blatantly announcing her act to the world and the fact that anypony in their right mind would have sex with Pinkie Pie in the first place. The former was probably actually a bit understandable given how Pinkie couldn't keep quiet about anything, but the latter was still a mystery.

"Okay, okay, okay, hold up a second!" Twilight said, grabbing her bouncing friend in her hooves. "Who'd you have sex with?"

Pinkie just giggled at that. "Oh, you're so silly! I had sex with a really cute alicorn! She was so flustered about it, but we had a great time!"

"What?!" Finding out that Pinkie's fuck-buddy was an alicorn narrowed the possibilities down immensely. Given the fact that she hadn't been the one to sleep with her friend, that left only Cadance, Celestia, or Luna as the culprit.

"You slept with an alicorn?!" Twilight almost screeched. "Pinkie, what're you thinking?! That's just asking for all kinds of political backlash! Imagine what it'll be like to have your face plastered over every tabloid in existence!"

"Silly Twilight, I won't end up in a tabloid! Nopony caught us!"

"How do you know? They might have hidden cameras! There might be secret agents, changeling spies, or worse! What if the princess you slept with is a changeling?!"

Pinkie tapped Twilight's horn roughly, eliciting a mumbled 'ouch!' from her friend. She stared at the egghead for a moment before chuckling.

"Nope, she's not a changeling!"

"Pinkie, how does tapping my horn have anything to do with your sex partner not being a changeling?"

"Oh silly, it has everything to do with it!"

Twilight was about to comment on that before remembering that Pinkie was being Pinkie and letting it go at that. Trying to understand the pink mare would be tantamount to popping her brains out, mixing them with some spaghetti stew, and then throwing them in a tornado powered meat grinder. In short, it would be fruitless.

"Well alright then," she said, putting a placating hoof on Pinkie's shoulder to calm her down. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Of course!" Pinkie said before starting her narration. "We were having an argument over my Pinkie Sense when I finally decided to get to the good part and kiss her like this!" The pink mare dove forward, her lips meeting Twilight's before the latter had any chance of escape. She felt the soft, feminine flesh of Pinkie's mouth meeting her own, their tongues battling for dominance in the greatest masticular war in recent history. Eventually, the enemy surrendered, and the lavender alicorn was left speechless as her friend pulled back.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The first part, silly."

"And what was the second part?" Twilight asked, trying to feign disinterest. If the second part was as good as the first, she wanted to hear the full story!

"Well, it'd been a long time since the cute mare had been intimate with anypony. Her friends were few and far between, and she only just started to come out of her shell a few years ago."

Twilight realized that Pinkie might just be talking about Luna. It would make sense that she would be pretty lonely, especially given how long she'd been away and how much of a barrier she'd made between herself and everypony else after spending the better part of an eon floating around on a rock in inter terrestrial space.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Well, I did this."

Pinkie put a hoof on her friend's shoulder, motioning for her to lie down on the library's nearest sofa. Twilight acquiesced, more than happy to meet Pinkie's wishes if it led to more of what they'd already experienced. She lay down, waiting patiently as her friend straddled her.

"I then asked her if she'd be willing to go further, like this." Pinkie touched her lips lightly against Twilight's, sensually caressing her mouth. She then pulled back, looking down at her companion. "Twilight, do you want to go further?"

Twilight was breathing heavily at this point, her bosom heaving as the blood roared in her ears. She wanted Pinkie to love her so badly, to hold her tightly and never let go. More than anything else, she wanted Pinkie to be more than a friend to her.

"Yes."

Pinkie kissed her deeply, letting her mouth do its magic as she traced a hoof down Twilight's side. It settled comfortably between the purple princess's legs, rubbing up on her already sopping vulva.

"P-Pinkie!" she cried out as she felt her tender marehood being violated for the first time. It felt so very wrong, so very against everything her parents ever taught her about reproduction. At the same time, she'd never felt quite so right.

"Yes, Twilight?" the pink mare in question asked, continuing to play with her best friend's genitals. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes!" Twilight answered, thrusting her hips up to meet Pinkie's hoof. She ground it against the hardened keratin, hoping to relieve that burning feeling in her vagina. "I n-need more!"

"Okie dokie loki!"

Pinkie went to work like a madmare. Rubbing harder, she ground her hoof against Twilight's folds in time with her thrusting, always pushing at just the right time to send little flickers of pleasure down the princess's spine. It was far too much for Twilight's inexperienced brain to handle.

"Nnng!" Twilight shouted, rubbing her hips against Pinkie's body as she came. She panted heavily as the blood started to return to her brain, leaving her both exhausted and a bit excited for more.

"Pinkie, what was that?"

"Your first orgasm, silly!"

"But it happened so fast," Twilight complained. "Is sex always that fleeting?"

"Yes and no. Your first climax is always the most spectacular. You've never felt it before, so your body doesn't know how to keep you from reaching it immediately." Pinkie kissed her marefriend deeply, enjoying the tender moment where Twilight was nothing but putty in her hooves. "Fortunately for us, an equine mare can have several orgasms in a row without having to wait for a recharge."

"Can we have another go?"

Pinkie giggled. "Funny, but the other mare said the same thing."

"Please?"

"Yes, of course, my love."

This time, Pinkie turned around and presented her own pussy to Twilight's face, her arousal more than obvious. Twilight stared at it, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll need to lick me clean from our earlier practice. I got a bit horny from it, and it'd be really mean of you to leave me hanging." Pinkie looked over her shoulder, winking at her. "I'll lick you clean at the same time, so we can both enjoy the experience."

"Okay," Twilight responded, hoping that she'd get everything right. "Here's to nothing."

Her mind exploded in a symphony of color and intense pleasure as Pinkie's tongue pulled along the length of Twilight's labia. It took a moment for her mind to clear enough to return the favor. She pulled Pinkie's hips down close enough to get to work, and dove in with a gusto.

The library remained still after that, the silence only broken by the wet sounds of licking and the occasional moan of pleasure. The room slowly filled up with the deep, rich scent of filly musk as the two mares enjoyed themselves. When one of them would climax, the other would give them a moment to settle down before going back at it. The room was almost peaceful. It wasn't until after Twilight's seventh orgasm that they finally stopped.

Pinkie flopped down on top of her marefriend, gently sweeping aside the wet locks Twilight's mane from her eyes. They kissed passionately, enjoying the moment while they could cuddle lovingly.

"Pinkie..."

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Who was the mare you were talking about?"

"It was you, silly!"

"What?!" Twilight would've sat bolt upright if it weren't for the weight on top of her. "Pinkie, why'd you lie to me like that?"

"No, Twi, I didn't lie to you! I just said that I'd had sex today, not who I'd had it with. My Pinkie Sense told me it was you, and that we'd enjoy it."

"But you didn't-"

Pinkie cut her off with another kiss, wrapping her hooves around Twilight's neck. She held her tighlty for a moment before pulling back.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I think I really did," Twilight responded.

"Then my Pinkie Sense didn't lie about anything."

They snuggled tightly, enjoying the moment. Twilight could feel her friend's heartbeat almost matching her own, their bodies softly brushing fur between them. Pinkie felt so warm, and it felt so very right.

"I love you, Pinkie."

"I love you too, Twi."


End file.
